Best Thing I Never Had
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine start growing apart over the summer and Blaine starts to take comfort in Sam Evans to ease the pain. But what happens when he gets more than he bargained for and realizes that happiness isn't all it's cracked up to be?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.

**Warnings:** In this chapter there is some language and sexuality including a small sex scene (they are also most likelt out of character). Also this doesn't adhere to the season three canon (this was thought of back in August before the season even premiered.) Also there is most likely errors (but anyone who is familiar to my work knows that's just common knowledge.)

**Summary: **After Kurt and Blaine have a falling out over the summer and Blaine starts to take comfort in another boy to ease the pain. What happens when he gets more than he bargained for and realizes that happiness isn't all it's cracked up to be?

Named after the Beyoncé song "Best Thing I Never Had." I also had trouble naming this story, but this is the song that originally started the idea so I decided on it.

* * *

><p>He shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, swallowing it quickly before adding another. The cold soothed him as he thought about what he had done. He couldn't believe he was that stupid. Looking down as the chocolate and vanilla ice creamed started melting together; Blaine realized that this summer was going to blow <em>hard<em>. He was rejected from the Six Flags show (he didn't take rejection well) and to top it all off, his boyfriend was now pissed off at him. Slowly his life was falling apart and he was single handedly responsible for anything that happened to him. He swirled the spoon around the bowl as he looked around the ice cream parlor, it was official: it sucked to be him.

It all started earlier that week. Burt and Carole were out and Finn was over at Rachel's house. He and Kurt got a little frisky. They had tried to make love for the first time. They had only been dating for four months, but somehow he managed to persuade Kurt into progressing their relationship to a deeper level. At the time it seemed like he was on top of the world, but now he was at the bottom of the pit, eating ice cream alone as he had to witness so many couples sitting around at scattered tables. They were all so in love. They all were so happy. Blaine was by no means a violent person, but he wished that there was a way that he could smash in all of the faces that were smiling, teasing him, taunting him, bragging to him that they didn't just screw up their relationship. He closed his eyes as he tried to think of what he did wrong. He went through the whole moment, thinking of when it turned to shit.

_A Week Earlier…_

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, running his hands down his boyfriend's back. "Are you sure about this?" he kissed gently at the back of Kurt's head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo, letting out a small moan as he pressed his hands against his lover's back. "We don't have to do this…"

Kurt swallowed audibly as he nodded, purring as he moved into the passionate caress of his boyfriend's strong hands. "I want to… we've been dating for months. I love you. You've been really good about not pressuring me."

"I want you to be comfortable," Blaine smiled as he kissed the back of Kurt's neck as he let out a deep moan.

"I really love you…" Kurt moaned as he turned his head to kiss at Blaine's nose. "This is the right time. You're the right person. I want to give myself to you… I want you to have me…" he kissed gently at Blaine's lips, inhaling sharply as he wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. "You have the condoms right?"

Blaine nodded, presenting the bag that he had gotten from the pharmacy only a few hours ago. "And the lube," he pulled out the spoils from his shopping trip, getting up to place them on the nightstand. "I did my homework, Kurt," he returned to the bed and kissed at Kurt's lips, pulling his boyfriend closer to his body, running his hands down his back. "I want to do this right… I want you to feel incredible… I want to make you feel incredible…"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay…" he closed his eyes as he moved to lie on the bed, pulling Blaine down with him so he was on top of him. "I want this, Blaine. I want you…" he kissed at his lips, inhaling sharply. "I want you so damn much…"

Hot kisses were trailed down Blaine's neck as Kurt moved to the hem of Blaine's t-shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the ground. He pressed kisses up against Blaine's chest, deep moans filling the room as the bed springs made noise from the shifting of their weight. Shaking fingers moved to the buttons of Kurt's vest, he relished as his boyfriend's chest rose and fell with every movement, his eyes not leaving his as blue met hazel in an erotic gaze. Lips clashed as long legs wrapped around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer. Kurt's jeans felt so good up against his jeans, the friction sending vibrations through Blaine's body, his hands moving under Kurt's body to grab at his ass, pulling him closer still.

"Your ass is fucking perfect," he squeezed at Kurt gently, hearing him giggle as they rolled their hips together, letting out deep moans simultaneously. "So Goddamn tight…"

Kurt smiled into Blaine's mouth. "Blaine…" his neck was assaulted with kisses as Blaine felt himself grow hard against Kurt's body, his voice and the movements of his body. His head was spinning as these intimate moments were rare. It was always Kurt who gave Blaine permission to let loose. Kurt was the one with all of the power. He took the bait. When Kurt said that he wanted something, he got it— plain and simple.

"Kurt…" Blaine's hands moved to his jeans, watching as blue eyes lit up as he said those words. "I have to… I have to make love to you…"

He unbuttoned his pants, watching as Kurt leaned forward to take his lips in a kiss. Blaine had never seen Kurt, like this before, so desperate and hungry. He was usually so subdued, so nervous to take off any articles of clothing. Now he was completely different as he moved his hands to pull down Blaine's pants, kissing at his neck.

"Take off my pants," Kurt breathed against Blaine's cheek. "Take off my pants, Blaine…"

Blaine granted his request and moved to unbutton Kurt's pants, pulling them down to expose his bare skin beneath them. Their eyes met again as Kurt moved to lace his fingers through Blaine's, holding his hand tightly as he moved forward to plant a light kiss on his lips, moving to his neck, sucking and gnawing at the skin. Blaine's blood was bubbling, reaching a boiling point as he felt Kurt's teeth graze his Adam's apple.

His fingers reached for the bottle of lube that was on Kurt's nightstand, bringing it to the bed. He opened the bottle, the sound of the cap popping cause Kurt to freeze, his breathing ragged as he backed away. The cool liquid poured onto his fingers, his eyes never leaving Kurt's as he rested against the pillows. This was it. He was finally going to do it. He was going to be inside of his boyfriend and all he could think of was the love that was between them.

"Spread your legs…" Blaine breathed, looking into Kurt's eyes as he complied. "This may be a little cold…"

Kurt winced as Blaine slowly worked the first finger into his, his legs tightening as he threw his head back. "Blaine…" his toes curled into the sheets as his hands clawed into the pillow, Blaine beginning to work another finger into him. "Oh God… Blaine… deeper… put your fingers in deeper…"

Blaine complied pushing his fingers in as deep as they could go. He stretched the muscles, Kurt's body convulsing as the third finger brushed against his prostate. The noises that were spilling from Kurt's lips were like music to Blaine. It moved him. Every moan, every breath, every gasp, it was all for him. It was all Kurt begging for Blaine to possess him, his whole body convulsing in ardor as Blaine pulled his fingers out.

"Get the condom…" Kurt's voice was deep in his throat.

Blaine reached for the condom, opening it quickly as he looked into Kurt's eyes. He rolled the latex down his length, breaking eye contact to make sure he was doing it right. Looking back up into blue eyes, he moved to grab the lube. His whole body shook as he poured some liquid into his hand, his eyes watching as Kurt moved to lie on the bed, positioning himself, his legs spread wide. The sensations that were rolling through his body as he stroked himself, moistening his erection as Kurt stared desperately at it, as if he were trying to memorize what it looked like.

"Okay," Blaine breathed, moving forward to position himself between Kurt's legs, hitching one over his shoulder. With a single hand, he lined himself up with his lover's slick entrance, looking deep into his eyes to see if there were any regrets. "Ready?"

Kurt nodded. "Put it in me…"

Their lips met in a deep kiss as Blaine pushed forward into Kurt. He heard a small wince from his lover's lips as he continued to kiss him. He stopped for a moment, rubbing at Kurt's leg as he whispered against his lips.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked looking down into Kurt's eyes, seeing the tears forming in them.

He nodded. "I'm fine…"

Blaine pushed in an inch deeper before he looked down at his boyfriend. Kurt's body shook as he let out a series of low sobs, his breath catching in his throat. He slid his hand up Blaine's back, digging his nails into the skin, drawing small droplets of blood. The pain looked intense as his whole body was still quaking, his eyes closed tightly as tears fell down his cheeks. Soft lips opened as a small, shuddering shriek was let out, his head turning away from Blaine's glance. This was too much for him.

"Kurt?" Blaine had already started pulling out.

"Get out of me…" Kurt breathed, his voice a strangled cry. "Get out of me…"

Blaine immediately reacted to the cries of pain, Kurt moving to curl into a ball on the bed, burying his face into the pillow. His body was rocking with sobs, his hands shaking as they grasped at the pillow. Blaine closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. He wanted to console him. He wanted to be there for him. Kurt didn't want to be touched. He continued to sob on the bed, his eyes closed tightly as he rolled onto his back, his mouth open on a series of cries. It was heartbreaking.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was low. "Are you…?"

"Just go away…" Kurt's voice was a shaky sob, Blaine's heart stopping as he heard those words. "Leave me…"

Slowly he grabbed his clothes and he moved to the bathroom to recompose himself, hearing the cries of his boyfriend who was still curled up on his bed. This isn't what he had in mind when he thought of their first time.

_Present Day…_

The ice cream was all gone, but the pain was still there. Over the next week, Kurt hadn't said two words to him. He wasn't picking up his calls. He wasn't answering his text messages. He wasn't answering his e-mails. He had completely shut Blaine out of his life. The only comfort that he had was the thrill that ice cream had given him. He got up to place another order when he say the last person he expected to see.

There behind the counter was Sam Evans. He was one of Kurt's friends. They had hung out a few times over the summer, back when Blaine and Kurt were still talking to each other. Sam was in a tough situation. His parents had lost their jobs and their house, so Sam had to work a lot of weird jobs just to keep them afloat. The last place that Blaine wanted to see him was at the ice cream parlor where he was drowning his sorrows in saturated fat.

"Sam?" he walked up to the counter as the younger boy looked over at him. "I didn't notice you were here…"

"My shift just started," Sam smiled as he looked at Blaine, the smile was warm. It had been a while since someone smiled at Blaine that way and wasn't kicking him out of their house. "What brings you here? I never thought that I'd see you at an ice cream parlor. You strike me as a frozen Greek yogurt kind of guy…"

"I'm trying to feed my emotions," Blaine smiled half-heartedly as he watched Sam grin at what he had said. "You no doubt heard about me and Kurt," he sighed leaning up against the counter.

"Yeah, Mercedes told me," Sam's smile still wasn't fading, his eyes meeting Blaine's in a sympathetic gaze. "How you holding up?"

"Well it's difficult going through life not knowing whether you're broken up with someone or not," Blaine looked into Sam's eyes, shockingly he was actually interested in his relationship woes. He took this as an invitation to keep talking about it, looking behind him to see if there was a line. "I mean, I can't move on because we may still be together, but at the same time I can't talk to him because he's pissed at me…"

Sam nodded as he took a deep breath. "I know how you feel… I've dated some extremely difficult women…"

"That's true," Blaine looked down at the counter as he straightened out his sweater. "Santana and Quinn, I don't know how you got out alive…"

"Sometimes it's the hard times that make you stronger," Sam breathed as he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, chills rolling down the shorter boy's spine. "And it only makes the good times even more amazing…"

Blaine smiled as he looked around the parlor, still compulsively checking to see if there was a line or if Kurt would randomly come in right when he was talking to the hottest guy in Lima. "So when's your break?" Sam's eyes lit up as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not coming onto you…" they both chuckled at that comment. "I just want someone to talk to. My friends are all busy on summer vacations and with summer jobs and I can't talk to anyone who associates with Kurt because they've already started leaving mean messages on Facebook. Finn's probably forming a lynch mob as we speak. I think you are the only person who I can talk to…"

Sam took a deep breath. Sam was the kindest person that Blaine had ever met. He always had an open mind about everything. If he couldn't talk to Sam, there was no one in the world that he could talk to. He looked deep into those innocent eyes as he watched him nod, moving his hand to touch Blaine's shoulder.

"I go on break in two hours," he smiled radiantly, patting at Blaine's broad shoulder. "I the meantime, is there anything I can get you? You look like you could use a pick me up."

Blaine looked down at his feet. "Can I get an orange sherbet? All of this ice cream is making me feel heavy… I am more of a frozen Greek yogurt kind of guy…"

"Sure thing, Blaine," he turned to go get Blaine's order as the shorter boy leaned up against the counter, taking a deep breath as he realized his life was finally going to be going in the right direction this summer. For once in the month that he had been out of school, he knew that he was going to have someone to spend time with. Things were starting to look better for him.

* * *

><p>This is a hard story for me to write because it involves Klaine having problems, but it's still a fun story and I have a lot of fun writing it.<p>

The next chapter will have Sam and Blaine talking about Blaine's problems delving deeper into Klaine's sex life as well as Kurt finally talking to Blaine after a week of silence, but their reunion is anything but easy (it's awkward, but that's obvious.)

Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
